Romance in the Classroom
by XxNormannoeyesxX
Summary: Nate and Caitlyn are total strangers to each other but when they end up science partners will there be chemistry between them outside the classroom? Yeah the summary sucks sorry! Rated T just in case XxNaitlynxX
1. Chapter 1

Nate's Prov

"Science partners for this year are as follows..."

I groaned inwardly I always got partnered up with some jock that landed me with all the work but no matter how much I would complain Mrs Tyler would never let me swap.

"Nathaniel, Nathaniel, NATHANIEL!" Mrs Tyler's high pitched voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Are you paying attention? You're with Caitlyn Gellar." She frowned slightly before carrying on.

I rolled my eyes slightly before scanning the room for my partner, at least it wasn't a jock but known my luck she would be a self absorbed, air head...that was extremely beautiful. My negative thoughts faded when a petite girl with loose curly hair, beautiful brown eyes and the sweetest smile I've ever seen was smiling and waving at me.

I must have looked like a total idiot when I smiled and waved back goofily, realising this I stopped quickly and blushed slightly as she was giggling softly making her way towards me.

"Caitlyn." She smiled as she held out her hand.

"Nathaniel but you can just call me Nate." I smiled taking her hand gently and shaken it.

"Now choose your seats people so we can get started. Remember seats and partners do not change until next year!" Mrs Tyler cut in on the moment I was sharing with Caitlyn.

I groaned inwardly as she took her hand out of mine and led us towards a desk near the back of the room.

"I like this desk I sit here every year." She smiled taking a seat.

"Really?" I said confusedly.

"Yeah." She said giggling at my expression.

"I'm sorry it's just I can't really remember you in this class at all." I smiled shyly at her.

"Yeah, I just like keeping myself to myself you know especially since none of my friends are in this class." She answered quietly.

"Well now you do have a friend in the class." I smiled warmly at her.

Her smile got wider before she said, "I'm glad I was partnered with you, usually I get partnered with some jerky jock."

I giggled slightly, "Me too!"

We spent the rest of the class exchanging stories about past partners and laughing together.

Before I knew it the class was over and after saying bye to Caitlyn (which I hated!) I made my way to my locker.

"Dude! How did science go? What dumb jock did you get partnered with this time?" Jason (one of my best friends) smiled walking up beside me.

"Actually..." I began to explain but was cut off by Zach (a dumb jock).

"He got some really hot chick!" Zach said pouting slightly as he opened the locker beside mine.

Let me explain Zach is a bit of a womaniser he has a new girlfriend every other day there's nothing he loves more than having girls hang on his every word and his main goal in life is too become the man that has officially dated every single woman on the planet.

"Really?" Jason smirked at me.

"Yeah, I got partnered up with a girl she's called Caitlyn. She's nice." I smiled.

"Who cares if she's nice? Dude she's a hottie!" Zach said before running after a couple of girls in short skirts.

I rolled my eyes at him before grabbing my history books out of my locker.

"So, is this girl hot?" Jason smiled and nudged me as we walked to history together.

"She's pretty, I guess." I had to drop eye contact with him as I lied, she was more than pretty but I didn't want anyone finding out I liked her.

"Well, point her out to me next time and we can make a joint decision." He smiled walking into our classroom.

"Joint decision about what?" Shane (the other best friend) asked coming up behind us.

"Whether or not Nate's science partner is hot." Jason smirked.

"Wow, you got a girl this year instead of one of those brain dead jocks?" Shane said a little loudly enabling one of the football players to overhear.

"Shut it, freak!" The quarter back said shoving Shane into the door frame.

"Dude, are you o.k.?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I used to get shoved into lockers by them door frames are a huge improvement." He smiled. "So, anyway your hot science partner?" He questioned as we made our way to our seats.

Caitlyn's Prov

After I said bye to Nate I made my way to my next class and managed to catch up with Mitchie and Ella.

"Hey guys!" I smiled walking up beside them.

"Hey Caity!" They said together.

"How was science? Another jerky jock this year?" Mitchie questioned.

"Actually no." I smiled.

They both looked shock.

I giggled at their expressions, "I know I couldn't believe it either."

"So, who is it?" Ella said snapping out of the shock first.

"Nate Rushton." I smiled dreamily as I remembered the little smile and wave he gave me from across the room when we locked eyes for the first time.

"Oooh! I know what that smile means." Mitchie smirked.

"Caity has a CRUSH!" Ella yelled.

For a split second it felt like everyone in the corridor went quiet and began to stare at the three of us making me flush a deep shade of red.

Mitchie and Ella went into a fit of giggles.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "I don't fancy Nate." I said trying to avoid their eye contact.

"You were never a convincing liar." Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah I know." I sighed making them break out into another fit of laughter before entering our classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate's Prov

"Hey, partner!" Caitlyn beamed walking towards me. Was it just me or has she got prettier since yesterday?

"Hey!" I smiled, probably looking like a total goof once again but I didn't care.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"Dissecting frogs. Mrs Tyler likes throwing people into the deep end considering it's only our second day back." I giggled but stopped when I seen Caitlyn turn from her tan colour to a yellow one.

"Caitlyn are you o.k.?" I asked her concern showing in my voice.

"Yeah, it's just I'm not too good at dissecting stuff." She said quietly.

"Don't worry about it I'll do all the dissecting, you don't even have to look at it." I giggled making her giggle too. I loved the way her nose wrinkled when she laughed.

After we dissected our frog, it was lunch time but not surprisingly Caitlyn and I weren't hungry.

"Do you just want to sit outside in the amphitheatre for a while or do you have to meet anyone?" I asked nervously.

"Nope, my friends have an algebra quiz this period so I'm all yours."

I wished those last 3 words were all she said.

"Nate, hello. You coming?" Caitlyn asked standing at the doorway leading towards the amphitheatre snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure." I giggled slightly embarrassed I spaced out on her.

We wandered around the amphitheatre in a comfortable silence until we found an empty bench.

"So, besides from cutting up frogs what else do you hate?" I smiled as we made ourselves comfortable.

"Um...trance music, horror movies and fake people. What about you?" She smiled.

"Same, and having diabetes." I answered.

"You have diabetes? Type 1or 2?" She said actually looking interested.

"1, I actually wear these little insulin pods." I answered pulling up the side of my t-shirt to reveal the pod.

Her mouth made an "O" shape and there was a moment of silence.

"So, anyway tell me your favourite things?" I said trying to avoid an awkward lull in the conversation.

"Well, I like to read, draw, hanging out with friends, hip hop dancing, producing music is my passion and I love Fall out Boy."

"Fall out Boy are cool, they're actually coming here in concert."

"I know." She moaned. "I couldn't get anyone to come with me."

"Aw, how come?" I asked sympathetically.

"My friends aren't really into Fall Out Boy."

"What about your boyfriend?" I asked trying not to sound to obvious.

"I don't have one." She said looking at the ground.

I couldn't help but smile widely but I hid it when she looked back at me.

"So, what about you do you have a girlfriend?" She asked quietly like she was scared of the answer, or maybe that was just wishful thinking on my part.

"Nope, none." I smiled at her.

After that she seemed chirpier and we spent the rest of the period talking about pretty much everything. When we had to part it seemed harder than it was yesterday, I was falling hard and fast for this girl.

************************************************************

"Was that her?" Jason smirked walking towards me with Shane.

"Yeah, that was Caitlyn." I smiled.

"Aw, how are we meant to tell she's hot from behind?" Shane moaned jokingly.

"Dude, shut up!" I said a bit snippier than my usual tone.

"I knew you liked her." Jason shouted.

"I don't." I said but convincing no one.

"Sure, you don't." They said together sarcastically. Before walking ahead of me in a fit of giggles.

Caitlyn's Prov

"Hey girly!" Ella smiled as I walked over to the table they were at in the canteen.

"Oh, let me guess who you spent your free period with?" Mitchie smirked as she seen the broad smiled plastered to my face.

"Shut up!" I said trying to hold a serious expression but it gave way to an awe struck smile.

After a chorus of aw's I started going over everything Nate and I talked about and shared the best news of all, that he didn't have a girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Nate's Prov

I looked at the two tickets once again I couldn't believe I was about to ask her to go to a concert with me I've only known her a week.

"Dude, what are those?" Shane asked coming up behind me making me jump and drop the tickets.

I scooped them up quickly, "They're...um..."

Suddenly everything went black as two hands covered my eyes. Feeling them I could tell they were a girl's hands, and then her voice confirmed it.

"Hey science buddy!" She said taking her hands away from my eyes.

My heart skipped a beat at the sound of her voice but I was taking back when I seen three girls instead of one when I turned around.

"Hi Caitlyn." I smiled then moved my eyes towards the other two girls.

"Oh this is Mitchie and Ella." She smiled and gestured to each one in turn.

"Hey." I smiled at the girls.

"Hi." They chorused back before exchanging a small smile between each other.

"Cough." Jason cleared his throat coming up behind me.

"Oh, Jason, Shane this is Caitlyn my science partner and her friends Mitchie and Ella." I smiled sheepishly as I watched my two friends exchange knowing glances.

"Hi, I'm Jason." Jason smiled at all three.

"Shane." Shane smiled goofily at them. "Anyway Nate am I gonna get an answer?" He asked impatiently.

"Answer about what?" Jason questioned.

"Nate, he had ticket looking things with him." He tattled like a 5 year old child.

I felt myself getting redder as all eyes turned to me.

"Oh, yeah those are...um...actually Fall Out Boy tickets." I stuttered.

"For who?" Jason asked looking slightly confused.

"Um...well...I was gonna ask Caitlyn if she wanted to go with me?" I said the last part quickly.

Caitlyn's eyes went wide with admiration and before I knew it her arms were locked tightly around my neck.

"O.M.G this is awesome! Of course I will!" She squealed excitedly.

I smiled widely as I handed her the ticket and watched as she showed her friends before jumping up and down.

"Dude, I wanted to go to that concert!" Shane pouted slightly.

"Why don't we all go I'm sure the tickets won't be sold out yet?" Jason suggested. It was the first time I ever wanted to strangle him.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Mitchie agreed.

I wanted to protest but how do you tell your friends you don't want them there because you wanted this to be a date without the girl you want to go on the date with knowing.

"Just awesome." I muttered as the others started making plans about buying their tickets after school.

Caitlyn's Prov

I groaned inwardly I wanted this to be a date, stupid Jason. I can't believe Mitchie agreed too she should know I want to be alone with him.

But maybe he didn't want this to be a date, he seems happy enough the others are coming but then why did he only get two tickets? Eugh! Boys are so complicated!

Nate's Prov

When the girls left I glared at Jason, "Why? Just why?" I managed to spit out.

"We wanted to go see Fall Out Boy." Shane smiled innocently.

"I got these tickets so this could maybe be our first date." I mumbled.

"Aw man, I'm sorry. I didn't know but chances are our seats will be away from yours so you's will still have privacy." Jason said reassuringly.

"Suppose." I shrugged not convinced.

"At least this way too you'll not feel all the pressure of a first date." Shane added.

I smiled things were looking up again.

Caitlyn's Prov

"Am I not datable or something?" I asked as we sat down in our first class.

Both my friends looked confused.

"I mean if he wanted this to be a date he would have said something to stop you's going right?"

"Caity, I don't think he had much of a choice Jason and Shane just sort of invited themselves." Mitchie answered.

"Well you's didn't have to come as well you's don't even like Fall Out Boy." I commented.

"Yeah, we're gonna leave our best friend alone with three teenage guys we hardly know. You could get hurt or something." Ella said.

"Right, you's wanted to look out for me and it wasn't because you's have a crush on Nate's friends." I smirked.

Both blushed slightly before denying that they knew what I was talking about


	4. Chapter 4

Nate's Prov

"Dude! Come on we're going to be late!" Jason called outside my bedroom door.

The night of the concert had came around fast I thought as I looked in the mirror one more time, black shirt, white tie, skinny black jeans that hung low showing part of my boxers and black converse, would she like it?

"I hope I don't make an idiot out of myself!" I moaned inwardly grabbing my jacket off my bed and walking out of my room.

"Your worst than a girl, man!" Shane groaned when we got into his car.

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous it's the first time we've hung out, out of school." I said butterflies going crazy in my stomach.

"Don't worry about it we'll be there to stop you making yourself look like a total idiot." Shane laughed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I mumbled.

Caitlyn's Prov

"Aw gawd they'll be here soon! I canny do it." I said running for the bathroom for the second time that night.

"Oh no you don't! It took us half an hour to get you to come out the first time you locked yourself in there." Mitchie said grabbing my wrist before sitting me down on my bed. "Now breathe! I've never seen you this nervous before over some guy." She commented as she rubbed my back.

"I know, I don't get it I'm never this nervous but I really like him!" I gushed.

"I think he likes you too!" Ella smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course, he always has that goofy smile whenever he sees you." She laughed.

"His smile isn't goofy it's cute!" I defended him.

"Aww!" They chorused together.

"Shut up!" I said blushing. "So, how do I look?" I said getting up and giving myself the once over in the mirror.

I was wearing a grey denim skirt with a black top that had silver sequins on it finished off with sliver ankle boots. My hair was straight and I had smoky eyes curiosity of Mitchie.

"You look gorgeous!" They said together.

Right then the door bell rang, and my stomach done a summersault.

"Are you ready?" Mitchie smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said looking at my reflection once more before following the other two to the front door.

As Mitchie opened the door she revealed Jason.

"You girls ready?" He smiled.

After a chorus of yes's we got into Shane's car and made are way to the arena while we listened to Fall Out Boy's new album.

When we arrived at the arena Nate very sweetly helped me out of the very back seat in Shane's pick up. Unfortunately I wasn't as graceful as I could have been and ended up tripping on the seat belt and falling into his arms.

"I'm so sorry!" I blushed as the other four started to giggle.

"It's o.k." He smiled warmly before putting me on to my feet. "By the way you look amazing." He smiled taking his hands off my waist and walking to catch up with the others.

In the arena we were given our seats Nate and I were seated together, two rows back Shane and Mitchie were seated and on the opposite end of our row Jason and Ella were seated.

Before I knew it Fall Out Boy were playing and Nate and I were swaying back and forth to the music until some tall person decided to block my view.

I frowned slightly but it didn't go unnoticed, "Are you o.k.?" Nate asked he looked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just I can't see." I gestured to the tall person in front of me.

"Oh well we can fix that." He smiled slyly before grabbing me a putting me up onto his shoulders.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy?" I asked after my shock faded.

"Please you don't weigh anything." He laughed bouncing me up and down.

The concert was over far too soon and when the last song was sung I expected Nate to put me down but he carried me the whole way to the car.

On the way back we ended up beside each other and talking about the whole night and how much fun we had together and made a deal that we would hang out more often.

From that moment on we were inseparable.


	5. Chapter 5

Nate's Prov

After the concert Caitlyn and I were inseparable, if we were free at school we would be hanging out together in the amphitheatre, outside of school we hung out at each other's houses or at the mall or the park. We did absolutely everything together.

"Nathaniel Steven Rushton! Where did you go?" Caitlyn shouted as I watched her looking for me from up a tree.

"You know I hate the park in the dark!" She continued to yell.

"Boo!" I yelled at the top of my lungs jumping out of the tree.

Her scream was so high pitched I nearly went deaf.

"O.M.G! I hate you!" She said when she finally opened her eyes and stopped screaming.

All I could do was laugh but she didn't find it very amusing and started playfully punching me.

"Ow, stop my arms broken!" I said sarcastically.

"Well if my punches don't hurt I'll just have to tickle you." She smirked.

My eyes went wide with horror I hated being tickled so I ran for it but Caitlyn was surprisingly fast for a girl and before I knew it I was on the ground begging her for mercy.

"Please...stop...please!" I pleaded through giggles.

"Do you promise to pretend my punches hurt from now on?" She asked.

"Yes...yes...just stop please!" I pleaded.

"O.k." She giggled sliding off me and lay beside me on the grass. "Why did you bring me out here tonight?"

"I wanted to show you something." I smiled at her.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Look at the moon." I said pointing at it.

"WOW, it's so pretty!" She smiled. "But, how come it orange?"

"It's the harvest moon the tilt of the earth makes it look like it's a different colour and bigger." I said hoping she didn't think I was too much of a dork.

"How did you know it was tonight?" She said looking impressed.

"To be honest it's one of those little fact things written on my calendar so I thought it would be nice to share it with you." I smiled shyly at her.

"Aw that's so sweet." She smiled cuddling into me.

At that moment my heart skipped a beat and the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy but at the same time the world melted away and it seemed like it was just me and her.

"Nate?" Caitlyn gave me a little nudge.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I blushed coming out of my trance.

But I got lost in her big brown eyes as she spoke and before I knew it I was leaning in and kissing her gently.

Suddenly she moved a little and it pulled me out of the kiss I was getting lost in, she didn't want this, god I'm such an idiot.

"Oh my god, Caitlyn I'm sorry! I...um...I better go." And with that I jumped to my feet and practically ran home.

Caitlyn's Prov

What just happened? First we were kissing next he done a runner. Does my breathe smell? Am I a bad kisser?

"Eugh!" I groaned loudly picking myself up of the ground and began to walk home.

Maybe he doesn't see me like that? But he kissed me first didn't he? I should stay away from boys they're so confusing.

How am I supposed to face him at school tomorrow?

Nate's Prov

"I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'M AN IDIOT!" I yelled the last one out loud before kicking a can.

I should have known she didn't like me like that!

Gawd, how I'm I gonna face her tomorrow?


	6. Chapter 6

Nate's Prov

_The next day…_

"You's kissed? That's awesome!" Shane smiled.

I shook my head glumly, "Didn't you hear me? She pulled away!" I said before banging my head on my locker door. "I'm such a loser!"

"Maybe she was just adjusting herself?" Jason suggested.

"I don't think so. How did I let myself believe I was going to get a girl as perfect as Caitlyn? I must be delusional!" I moaned.

"Dude, she's over there you're gonna have to talk to her about it." Jason gestured to her.

"No, I only have to avoid her for another 2 years until we leave for university and then everything will be fine." I said like it was the simplest thing to do in the world.

Jason and Shane rolled their eyes.

"Dude, you either talk to her now or last period today because you have science with her so you decide." Jason said sternly.

He had a point, "Eugh!" I groaned pushing myself off from the locker and walking towards her.

"Cait…" Was all I managed to call out before a strong arm pulled me to one side.

"Hi, Nate!" Zach said putting on a smile.

"What?" I said not taking my eyes off Caitlyn to make sure she didn't disappear.

"You hang out with that girl, Caitlyn right?"

"Yeah." I said abruptly.

"I need you to help me get her to go out with me."

"Eh?" Was all I could manage the question had caught me off guard. "Um...I just mean why? She's not a cheerleader or really popular or anything isn't that the type you usually go with?" I blabbered trying to get my head around what he just asked me to do.

"Yeah, but there's just something about her."

I eyed him suspiciously Zach wasn't the type to fall head over heels for a girl.

"Are you gonna help me out?"

"What can I do?" Was my polite way of saying "no" but he didn't catch on.

"Your friends with her and science partners just mention the idea to her. Oh and tell her I'm a nice guy and stuff"

"I'm not about to lie to her." I said quietly.

"What?" Zach asked.

"Nothing, dude. I'll try!" I said smiling inwardly there was no way Caitlyn was gonna go with him. "I gotta go, later." I said quickly as I watched Caitlyn walking away from her locker.

"Caitlyn!" I yelled running down the corridor after her.

She stopped in her tracks and waited for me to catch up.

"Hi!" I finally said once I caught my breath.

"Hi." Was all she said no smile or hug we usually gave each other.

There was an awkward silence for a while.

"Look Caitlyn I'm so sorry about last night I don't know what came over me." I said without taking a breath.

She was about to say something before I cut her off. "I wouldn't want anything to ruin our friendship. I mean we're best friends and that's all we could ever be." When the words left my mouth I regretted saying them I didn't just want to be friends with her. I AM AN IDIOT!

Caitlyn's Prov

My face fell and my heart broke into a million pieces, "_just friends_", "_all we could ever be_" I thought bitterly.

It must have shown on my face as he stared at me looking slightly confused so I quickly changed my expression and put on a small smile, "That's o.k. I wouldn't want to wreck our friendship either." I lied through my teeth.

For a split second his face fell but soon he was smiling and nodding his head in agreement.

"So, do you want me to walk you to your next class?" He smiled linking arms with me like everything was back to normal.

I frowned slightly before putting on a smile once again, "Sure."

"You'll be proud of me I actually remembered to put on my insulin pod today without being reminded." He smiled pulling his top up to reveal it.

"How could you forget something that important anyway?" I simply said back. We always joked about it but right now I wasn't in the mood.

"I suppose." He said all humour leaving his voice as he pulled his t-shirt down again.

When I noticed, I smiled at him so he thought I was joking I didn't want to be mean to him it's not his fault he doesn't see me like that, wait... it is his fault I thought bitterly.

"Oh, I've got the funniest thing to tell you." He smiled coming to my classroom door. "Brain dead Zach wants to go out with you!"

Was it funny to him that someone actually liked me I thought bitterly.

"Tell him I'll meet up with him in the amphitheatre and talk about Friday night on our free period." The words spilled out without me thinking about it and I walked away quickly. Did I really just do that?

Nate's Prov

I walked away in disbelieve did she just say she wanted to talk about Friday night with Zach?

A pain suddenly struck my chest, in the amphitheatre on free periods was _our_ time she must want to make sure people don't think we're going out or she must have really hated me for something.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Zach coming up behind me, "Did you say anything to her?"

"Uh huh." Was all I could put together.

"And?" He asked impatiently.

"She wants to meet you during free in the amphitheatre." I said before walking past him to get into my classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

_Free period_

I watched as Caitlyn and Zach talked together on _our_ bench. I didn't like the guy before but now all I could imagine was ripping his head off and playing soccer with it.

"Nate? What are you doing?" Jason said plonking himself down beside me on one of the other benches.

"Aw man, she just gave him the smile!" I groaned ignoring him.

"Who? What smile?" Jason asked confusedly before following my gaze. "Is that Caitlyn with...Zach?" He said even more confused than before.

"Yep!" I said bitterly not taking my gaze off them.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm an idiot." I groaned finally prying my gaze away from them to look at Jason.

"What did you do?" He said still looking confused.

I started to explain everything that happened that morning and by the end I was ready to commit suicide.

"Wow."

"I know just shoot me now and put me out of my misery." I said slapping my head against the bench.

"You should have told her the truth maybe you wouldn't be in this situation now." Jason suggested.

"Um...no, she pulled away from the kiss and she seems into Zach and he's the complete opposite of me." I said glancing at the football player. "Stupid jock!" I muttered.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Shane beamed sitting down opposite us.

"Eugh!" I moaned which signalled Jason to explain to Shane while I went into a self hate spiral.

Caitlyn's Prov

"So, Friday night, dinner?" Zach smiled

"Sounds good!" I put on the biggest smile I could manage before walking away.

I know it's not morally right going out with Zach to spite Nate, but he made it seem like I wasn't dateable and it's only going to be one date because there is no way I could stand anymore with a lunk head jock.

"Hi, Caity! How come you were talking to Zach? Aren't you like allergic to idiots?" Mitchie giggled as I sat down with them.

"Well I was talking to Nate already today and I didn't break out." I answered back.

"Wait, why is Nate getting a sore touch? What's he done?" Ella said surprised.

"Because he kissed me and now he's decided we should only ever be just friends." I said without taking a breath.

Both looked at me wide eyed, "YOU'S DID WHAT?" They shouted together.

Going through the night before I couldn't help smile dreamily when I remembered the kiss but was close to tears when I remembered when he couldn't get away from me fast enough.

"Aw, Caity!" They chorused together before pulling me into a group hug.

"I wonder why he pulled away." Ella commented when we broke a part.

"Yeah, he always seems crazy about you!" Mitchie stated.

"Well, he obviously isn't!" I said bitterly. "Anyway, I'm going on a date with Zach on Friday night." I said putting on a small smile.

"Aw Caity going out with someone to spite someone else isn't a good idea!" Mitchie looked at me concerned.

"I know but I have to prove to Nate I'm not that not dateable."

"Why?" Ella asked looking confused.

"Because of what he said this morning." I huffed.

"What did he say?" Mitchie asked.

I began to explain everything and the anger and embarrassment I felt when he said those things showed in my voice.

"Maybe he didn't mean it the way he said it, maybe he was just embarrassed." Mitchie suggested.

"I don't care I'm going on a date with Zach and that's it." I said sternly.

My friends just shrugged and nodded. I knew this was wrong but I felt like I had to prove something to Nate.


	8. Chapter 8

Nate's Prov

"Dude, she said yes!" Zach smiled triumphantly walking towards me.

"Great." I rolled my eyes as I continued to dig in my locker.

"You have to tell me everything she likes and hates." Zach smiled.

"Say what?" I asked looking at him for the first time since he approached me.

"I don't want to seem like an idiot when we go out on Friday. I've never been out with a smart chick before."

How I wanted to tell him no matter what he always looks like an idiot!

"No can do, Zach. Just be yourself." I smirked as I walked away.

I didn't get too far however when I was pulled back and slammed into a locker.

"Look you little wimp!" Zach said through gritted teeth. "Tell me now or I'll punch it out of you!" He said putting his fist into a ball and showing me it.

"Dude, what the…?" But I couldn't get my sentence out as Zach's fist collided with my rib cage sending a searing pain up through me.

"I know you have a thing for her but did you really think she was going to pick you over the captain of the football team." He said nastily. "Now spill!" He said punching me again in the same spot.

"Fine." I strained to say through the pain. "She loves producing music her and Mitchie are actually working on a demo for Mitchie, she loves to read her favourite book is "Star Girl" because she believes everyone should be themselves, her favourite band is Fall Out Boy, she loves drawing and she loves Italian food. Is that enough for you?"

"That should keep me going for the first date at least. Thanks buddy!" He smirked letting me go and walking off.

I slide to the floor in agony that boy had serious mental issues! I couldn't let Caitlyn go out with him I thought grabbing my cell phone out of my pocket.

"_Caitlyn, can you meet me in the amphitheatre at lunch?" _I texted.

"_Sure." _Was the reply I smiled maybe when I explain about Zach I could tell her the truth about how I feel as well?

*******************************************************************

Pacing back and forth in front of the bench Caitlyn and I always sat at I was getting nervous, please let her say she likes be back I prayed.

"Nate?" Caitlyn's voice sent me twirling around to face her.

"Hi." I smiled at her but it faded when she didn't return it.

"Can we talk fast I told Mitchie and Ella I'd meet them for lunch?" She said no emotion in her eyes or voice.

"Um…sure." I said hesitantly. "You should maybe sit down." I gestured to the bench.

"Why?" She looked confused.

"Just sit please." I pleaded.

"Fine." She said sitting down. "So, what is it Nate?"

"You can't go out with Zach." I blurted out.

"Why?" She said looking annoyed.

"Because he's mentally unstable, he beat me up because I wouldn't tell him the stuff you liked..." She cut me off.

"Nate, this is so childish just because you don't like the guy you shouldn't make up stuff about him." She said getting up.

It was unbelievable how much it hurt that she didn't believe me.

"Caitlyn, I'd never lie to you." I said forcing her to look at me.

"Nate, get off me." She said through gritted teeth.

"Caitlyn…"

"Just save it Nate. You're just jealous that no one wants to go out with you and instead the girl you think is UN dateable is going on a date Friday night!" She yelled.

"Caitlyn I don't think you're not…"

"Nate, just leave me alone!" She shouted before storming away.

"But I think I love you." I heard myself whisper after her.

"You're pathetic, Rushton!" Zach smirked coming out behind a wall startling me.

"You can call me what you want but I'll make Caitlyn see you for who you really are!" I said sternly.

"Not if we break your jaw for you!" Zach hissed as three other jocks came out from behind the wall and started running towards me and before I knew it I was on the ground being kicked and punched.


	9. Chapter 9

Caitlyn's Prov

O.k. that could have gone better, I might have over reacted slightly but still how dare he try and tell me who I should go with if he doesn't want me he doesn't have a say in it!

That's what you're still upset about the fact that he doesn't want you and now you're taking it out on him I heard my conscience saying.

I shut my eyes tightly to get the thought out of my head maybe this wasn't the way to go about this whole thing maybe I should explain to him why I'm so upset and why I agreed to go on a date with Zach…maybe I should just come clean.

And with that I turned back, hoping he was still there.

Nate's Prov

"Guys, here she comes." I heard Zach say but his voice sounded faint.

Before I knew it the kicking stopped and I heard another fight going on between Zach and the other jocks.

Next thing I heard the other jocks were running off and Zach shouting, "Yeah you better run you guys are so getting kicked off the team and suspended."

"Oh my god!" A girl's voice cried. There were a few footsteps and soon Caitlyn was helping me to my feet, but that's when everything went black.

************************************************************

"Caity." I whispered waking up in a hospital room.

"Ssh! Don't try to speak." She smiled rubbing my head. "Zach and I are both here for you."

That name made me jump out of the bed, "Get out!" I yelled at Zach.

"Nate." Caitlyn said in shock. "Zach helped you out when those guys were hurting you."

"He was one of the guys that was hurting me!" I yelled.

"Don't worry about it Caitlyn I'll leave so it doesn't cause any trouble. The hit on his head must have made everything foggy for him." Zach said.

That was it I lost it and lunged for him across the room.

"Nate!" Caitlyn screamed trying to pry me off Zach who I had got to the floor and was now punching in the face.

The fight was total chaos and limbs were flying everywhere I was hitting Zach, Zach was trying to hit me back while defending his face with his other arm and Caitlyn was trying to pull me off him and before I knew it I accidentally hit Caitlyn.

"Oh god! Caitlyn are you o.k.?" I said immediately jumping off Zach to her side. Her nose was bleeding slightly, "Here." I said grabbing a tissue and trying to hold it to her nose. But she pulled away out of my reach

"Just leave me alone." She said tears welling in her eyes.

"Caitlyn, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you."

"Yeah, I know you were trying to hit the guy that saved you from being worst off than you were." She said sounding angry.

"Caitlyn, I swear to you I wouldn't hit anyone unless they deserved it and THAT" I said pointing angrily at Zach. "That definitely deserved it."

"You're unbelievable he practically saved you I seen it with my own eyes. What happened to never lying to me?" She sounded disappointed and angry at me all at once and it killed me inside. "Look, maybe we should just stop hanging out for a while." She said quietly as she made her way out the door followed closely by a smirking Zach.

Caitlyn's Prov

I could not believe Nate the way he reacted it was so not like him and the lying, what has gotten into him. Distancing myself from him was the smartest thing to do, right?

"Caitlyn how's your nose?" Zach said walking beside me.

"Its fine the bleeding has stopped." I smiled weakly at him. "I'm sorry about how Nate reacted; I don't know what's up with him."

"Its o.k. the guys not a 100% yet." He smiled sweetly.

He was so thoughtful and caring I thought, "So, Friday night what time are you picking me up?" I smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

Nate's Prov

It's been three days since Caitlyn decided we shouldn't hang out and it took the first hour of the first day to realise that my life sucked without her.

We'd ignore each other in the hall way, in science we wouldn't talk just get on with whatever was set by Mrs Tyler, we wouldn't spend our frees together we barely looked at each other. It sucked!

But what really broke my heart was that she and Zach were always together!

"Yeah, the date's tonight." I heard Mitchie whispered as I was coming to join them for lunch.

"Well, we can't tell Nate I don't think he could handle any more bad news." Shane whispered back.

I knew they were talking about Caitlyn and Zach's date and I felt my heart breaking.

"Yeah, I keep telling her that she and Nate belong together but she's not having any of it after what happened." Mitchie whispered again.

How can Mitchie see that but Caitlyn can't?

"You don't really think Nate would lie about something like Zach beating him up, do you?" Mitchie asked.

I smiled inwardly of course Shane was going to be on my side.

"I don't know."

His answer made my face drop.

"Don't get me wrong I mean Zach's no angel and I believe that he's capable of something like that but Caitlyn did say he was sticking up for Nate." Shane finished.

"What? You can't be serious? You actually think I lied about it all?" I yelled coming around the corner to confront my "friend".

"Nate, man, Caitlyn said she..."

"I know what she seen but it's only because Zach arranged it all." I yelled.

"Can you prove it?" Mitchie asked.

"No." I said quietly while frowning.

"I believe you Nate." Jason said coming behind me. "It sounds like something a snake like Zach would do."

"Only problem is how do we get Caity to see that?" Ella frowned.

"We could record him maybe him and his brain dead friends are still talking about it or we could get him to admit to it!" Shane suggested.

"But what about the date tonight?" Jason chimed in.

"There's no way Caitlyn will cancel." Ella frowned again.

"It doesn't matter as long as we get him to admit what he done to Nate they'll be no second one." Shane commented.


	11. Chapter 11

**I forgot all about a disclaimer so here it is I do not own any of these characters...unfortunately!**

Caitlyn's Prov

Aw, I wish Mitchie and Ella were here to help me with my makeup I thought re-applying my eyeliner for the fourth time that night. I could never do it right and Mitchie and Ella always done it perfectly pity they had plans with Shane and Jason. Not that I wasn't happy for them just that I wanted to look nice for Zach.

You wanted to look more than nice for Nate that night he took you to the concert my conscience kept saying.

Oh no I'm not going down that path, Nate and I are never going to work out plus he isn't really the guy I fell for I mean he lied about Zach beating him up over something as stupid like not telling him what I liked, Zach wouldn't do that.

The door bell rang bringing me out of my thoughts and I made my way downstairs.

You know you had butterflies the night Nate took you to the...

Shut up I said inwardly fighting with my conscience as I opened the door to reveal Zach in his Red Socks jersey and a pair of faded jeans.

At least Nate dressed up for your date my conscience laughed.

"Hi." I put on a smile while I tried to avoid looking him up and down and blurting out are you joking me?

"Hey." He smiled widely looking at me up and down. "You look hot!"

O.k. not as subtle as Nate but his heart was in the right place.

I giggled at him slightly as we made our way to his Jeep, I smiled as he opened my door for me, now things were starting to look up.

"So, where are you taking me?" I smiled.

"Um...to Louis's the Italian place on Main." He smiled.

"Aw, wow! That's great! I love Italian food!" I gushed.

When we got to the restaurant we were escorted to our table and after ordering we started talking about the things we liked.

"So, apart from football what else do you like?" I smiled at him across the table.

"Well there's baseball, ice-hockey, basketball, water polo and reading."

His last answer nearly made me choke on the water I had in my mouth, "You read?" I managed to say after I swallowed. "I mean...um...what's your favourite book?"

He looked away, "I don't wanna say it's embarrassing."

"Tell me please, I swear I'll not judge or say anything to anyone." I smiled rubbing his hand gently.

"It's "Star Girl" by Jerry Spinelli." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Wow..." I started.

"Please don't make fun of me." He said looking nervous.

"Oh no, it's just that's my favourite too! I like the way the moral of it is that everyone should..."

"Just be themselves." He finished off.

I smiled widely I didn't realise jocks could be so deep, especially not Mr Captain Jock, Zach.

After this we talked more before we ate then when he left me home I was left feeling like maybe this wasn't just a onetime thing Zach was pretty cute and we had loads in common.

_The next day_

"So, how was it?" Mitchie and Ella said together walking into my bedroom.

"Tell us everything." Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah, we want to know what that jock strap mucked up on." Ella giggled.

"Actually! It went really well I didn't realise how deep and sweet Zach could be." I smiled.

Ella and Mitchie exchanged confused glances which made me laugh.

"You's can't honestly have a lot in common I mean you're smart and pretty and he's...well...he's a lunk head jork (Mitchie's word for someone she thought was a cross between a jock and a dork)."

"He's not a jork." I laughed at the word. "He actually likes to read, he holds the car door opened for you, he loves Fall Out Boy we listened to the album coming home and he likes Italian food."

"Wow, you's do have a lot in common." Ella said before raising her eyebrows at Mitchie.

"What's that look about?" I asked nervously.

"Well, Nate did say Zach punched what you liked outta him maybe he used that information to his advantage." Mitchie said cautiously.

"You's aren't starting this again Nate made that up just like the time he said Zach beat him up when he actually saved Nate." I defended Zach.

"But why would Nate lie about it?" Ella chimed in.

"I don't know cause he's jealous maybe." I raised my voice a little I liked Zach why couldn't they just deal with it?

"He's not jealous he's heartbroken!" Mitchie yelled.

I looked at her shocked Mitchie never raised her voice.

"Look Caitlyn, Zach is a brain dead jock that set Nate on numerous occasions to get in with you. He doesn't deserve you...but Nate definitely does!" Mitchie continued.

That was it I cracked, "Nate and I don't belong together would you get that into your thick heads!"

Both my friends looked hurt.

"Guys, I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"Whatever, Caitlyn." Ella cut in making her way to the door.

"Look Caitlyn do what you want but we know Nate's better than Zach and deep down you know it too." Mitchie said following her out the door.

They were so wrong Zach would never do that to anyone and Nate's a liar.

Wait that sounds so out of context Zach's a jerky jock and Nate was your best friend my conscience was arguing. Mitchie had a point too, you do know you should be with Nate you couldn't stop thinking about him on that date with Zach and it was a bit convenient he knew all the right things to say or do.

"Eugh!" I groaned out loud I'm just after fighting with my friends now I'm going to fight with myself I thought as I fell onto my bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Nate's Prov

"Let operation "Zap Zach" commence." Shane smiled pointing a video camera in my face.

"Dude, maybe we should just forget it." I said pushing the camera out of my face and returning my gaze to the girl of my dreams and the jerk that took her from me.

Shane followed my gaze, "Dude, it'll work and soon she'll be yours." He said patting me on the shoulder.

"Are you sure? I mean she looks happy with him maybe we should just leave it." I said gesturing at Caitlyn subtly.

"I don't think so man. Mitchie said they had a little falling out at the weekend but she knows Caitlyn knows that she should be with you."

"Maybe." I mumbled.

"Well everyone is in their places so it's too late to back out now." He said leaving me and walking towards my locker and climbing in.

I rolled my eyes, here goes nothing I thought as I watched Mitchie and Ella drag Caitlyn away from Zach and Jason crouching down behind a bin nearby.

I walked slowly towards my locker and stood as I watched Zach say bye to all his jock friends.

"Suppose you think your really clever setting up that whole fight last week." I called out to him.

"Excuse me?" He grunted making his way towards me.

"You guys beating me up then when Caitlyn came back making it look like you "saved" me."

"Yeah maybe you and your little friends won't underestimate how smart we jocks can be from now on."

"Caitlyn will believe me eventually, she's gonna realise your just a big idiotic jerk and I'm far better for her than you'll ever be!" I said starting to crack a little.

"I swear if you ever tell her I'll make sure you're taking your dinner through a straw." He said through gritted teeth while forcing me up against the locker door.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Jason said coming towards us.

"Nothing." Zach mumbled before letting go of me and walking away.

When he was out of sight I opened my locker door and Shane stumbled out. "Did we get him?" Jason and I asked together.

"Oh yeah!" Shane smiled showing us the bit where Zach admitted to it.

"Yes!" We all chorused together and high fiving.

"Now to get Caitlyn to see this." Jason smiled.

Caitlyn's Prov

"Guy's, I'm so sorry about what happened on Saturday!" I said as we walked away from Zach.

"It's fine, Caity." Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah." Ella smiled in agreement.

"I hope you guys understand about Zach I mean I know what I seen that day and..." I was cut off as they shoved me into a store room.

"Guy's, what are you's doing? I know I was a jerk but is this necessary?" I yelled into the darkness.

But all I heard was the door locking and their footsteps fading.

"Let me out!" I squealed at the door when I found it.

Nate's Prov

"How are we gonna get her to watch this?" I asked Jason.

"Mitchie and Ella are organising that." Jason smirked.

Just then Mitchie and Ella walked around the corner giggling.

"She's waiting." Mitchie smiled evilly

"I don't like that look." I whispered to Shane.

"I think it's sorta cute." He whispered back.

I rolled my eyes before turning to the girls again, "Where is she?"

"We locked her in a store room." Ella smiled simply.

"You's did what?" I said shocked.

"Well we didn't think she would watch the video voluntarily." Mitchie smiled.

"Good point." I agreed. "We better hurry up though in case she takes a panic attack in the small area or runs out of air or anything." I said walking quickly towards where the girls had came from followed by the others who were giggling at my over reaction.


	13. Chapter 13

Nate's Prove

Getting closer to the store I heard Caitlyn yelling with everything she had about getting out then making Mitchie and Ella regret the day they were born.

I rushed over to the door and quickly twisted the lock in the other direction and opened it, the next thing I knew I was on the floor with Caitlyn on top of me.

I smiled at her it was the first time we had been close since we had our fall out. She, however, didn't share the feeling and jumped up and charged towards the other girls who were laughing.

"Why the hell did you's lock me in some damp disgusting store?" She yelled as the other girls hide behind Shane and Jason.

"Caity, we're sorry!" They said through giggles. "But we have something to show you and we didn't think you would watch it voluntarily."

"What is it?" She asked lowering her voice.

"It's a video…" I mumbled quietly.

"Of what?" She asked looking at me for the first time in ages.

"Um…ah…Zach." I stuttered.

"Not just of Zach him admitting to beating Nate up." Shane chimed in.

"Not this again! Zach wouldn't...he couldn't." Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Just watch it!" I found myself yelling at her.

She looked shocked.

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry for yelling but its bad enough you don't believe me over that jock but not to believe your friends I mean your feelings for him is clouding your judgement." I said lowering my voice and keeping my eyes locked with hers.

"Fine." She said quietly. "Show it to me." Her voice had lost all fight; I must have got through to her.

A couple of seconds later, Shane had opened the side of the video camera and flickering on screen was my face.

"Um…Shane fast forward this bit." I asked.

"Oh, yeah woops." He smiled pressing the fast forward button.

A few seconds later, Shane hit play again and breaking through the dark screen was a slit of light and two figures. Soon enough Zach and mine's voices broke the silence.

I watched Caitlyn as she watched it I seen loads of emotions flood through her eyes from hurt to annoyance then to…was that happy? When she heard me saying I was better for her than Zach could ever be.

When the screen when black again she looked directly at me, sorry written all over her face.

I smiled reassuringly at her and just like it was a queue in a play she pushed passed the others and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She whispered. "I should have known better."

"It's o.k." I smiled as I held onto her tighter.

"Nate, I've something to admit." She said pulling away gently. "It wasn't my feelings for Zach clouding my judgement it was the anger I felt towards you."

I looked at her confused for a while before she continued.

"That day after we kissed and you told me you just wanted to be friends and we couldn't be anything else it killed me inside and I was upset and annoyed at you so going out with Zach was really to get back at you." She finished looking embarrassed and ashamed.

I smiled which made her take on a confused expression.

"I didn't mean it. I mean that I just wanted to be friends. I only said it because I thought you pulled away that night."

"Believe me I'd never pull away if you kissed…"

I cut her off as I pulled her into me and kissed her passionately and smiled into it as I felt her kiss me back.

Caitlyn's Prov

"Hey, babe!" Zach smiled sitting down beside me at lunch with his team mates he was still oblivious to the earlier events of today.

"Hey, sweetie." I smiled trying to stop myself from gagging. "You know what I forgot to ask you the other night, what your favourite part in that book was?" I smiled sweetly.

"Aw, there were too many parts I liked." He said trying to dodge my question while his friends looked appalled at the fact we were talking about reading.

"My favourite part was when the guy nearly fell off the rollercoaster, did you like that part?" I smiled not letting it drop.

"Yeah, that part was pretty cool!" He smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

His team mates thru him disgusted looks as they got up and said they couldn't be seen hanging out with a nerd.

Zach looked like his world was crumbling around him but he just smirked and shouted he didn't care cause he had me.

When he said this, I shook my head at him and he looked even more confused than normal.

"Yo, dim wit that wasn't even in the book!" Nate smiled standing behind him.

Zach looked like he was a deer caught in head lights. Soon he was a wet deer as all six of us poured our drinks over him before walking away laughing.

"Just in case you need this to be explained Caitlyn and you aren't together anymore." Nate said condescendingly before wrapping his arms around my waist as we exited the canteen.

**The End!**


	14. Chapter 14

First chapter of sequel is up! It's called "Everyone has a past".


End file.
